Behind The Scene
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: ketika semuanya terekam jelas oleh kamera. /"Kau itu bisa acting tidak sih?"/"Dialogmu mana, sayang?"/"Aku jadi ingin menciummu."/"Kyaaa, apa itu!"/"Akting?" /"C-cukup Hinata."/ first Collab with Linevy Hime-chan DLDR! (warn inside), Fanon, mainstream, banyak kekurangan. so RnR, please?


**Behind The Scene**

Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : **SasuHina**

Genre : **Humor garing & Romance mungkin (?)**

Rated : **T**

 **Warning** : Collab pertamaku bareng **Linevy Hime-chan** , T_T hiks aku ga tahu mau ngomong apa... tapi... terimakasih banyak buat Line-san yang udah mau jadi kelinci percobaan bareng-bareng ma aku T_T #dasargasetiakawan

Demo, demo... karena ini pertama kalinya aku collab :') jadi mohon bantuannya ya minna, agar kami bisa mengembangkan penulisan kami menjadi lebih baik lagi T_T kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat kami butuhkan! *bungkuk*

Ga bosan aku ingetin: **Don't Like don't read ya!** :D

Yang ga suka SasuHina SILAHKAN MINGGIR :3 #peace

 **Behind The Scene**

.

.

.

Sasuke bergerak cepat, ia memegang dagu mungil Hinata dengan lembut. Tatapan matanya yang mempesona seolah menghipnotis sang Hyuuga untuk jatuh kedalamnya. "Kau sangat cantik _Hime_." Katanya sungguh-sungguh. "Semua yang ada padamu, adalah Anugrah."

Gadis yang ada dalam rengkuhan Sasuke itu tak kalah menatapnya lekat-lekat, wajahnya mendekat. "Dan kau ad-adalah-"

"-Pangeranmu," lanjut Sasuke cepat. Pemuda itu memperkecil jarak mereka hingga hidung mereka berdua saling bersentuhan. "Iya, kan _Hime_ -sayang?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar, nafasnya memburu. "Ka-kau... adalah pe-pelengkap hidupku-"

"CUT!"

Semua mata menoleh pada sang Produser film, ia terlihat sangat kesal. "Hinata, jangan tergagap _Honey!_ "

Gadis itu segera menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke, lalu membungkuk Kikuk. "H-hai, saya a-akan berusaha."

Produser yang duduk tak jauh dari Sutradara film ini pun angkat bicara, memberikan saran pada pemain yang harus selesai dengan s _cene_ mereka hari ini. "Sasuke, latihan lagi ya! Jangan terlalu 'kasar' pada Hinata!"

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus sebelum menjawabnya asal. "Hn."

"Okey, _Take 4_ Dua menit lagi!" ujar laki-laki itu sambil memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengatur kembali semua _property_ -termasuk pemain. "Ayo semangat!"

Sasuke berdecak, ia tak keberatan saat make _up artist_ membenahi penampilannya. "Kau itu bisa _acting_ tidak sih?"

Hinata yang juga sedang dirapikan pulasan bedaknya hanya bisa meringis, padahal ia sudah melakukan semampu yang ia bisa. "A-aku sudah berlatih," cicitnya pelan. "D-dan aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

Menyuruh penata rias itu berhenti, Sasuke maju satu langkah. "Satu kali lagi kau gagal, aku akan menciummu!" bisiknya jelas di hadapan sang _Souke_ Hyuuga.

Hinata terkesiap, ia refleks menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "A-aku... aku-aku kan su-sudah-"

"Oke _minna_ , siap _Take 4 in 3, 2, 1 camera rolling_..." sang Sutradara mengambil aba-aba, matanya yang tajam melihat _Lighting_ dan _audio_ yang sudah siap pada tempatnya.

"Gagal= aku cium." Ulang Sasuke lagi.

" _ACTION!_ "

Pemuda itu perlahan memeluk pinggang ramping Hinata, tangan kanannya yang bebas memegang dagu gadis itu agar bisa menatap wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Kau sungguh Cantik _Hime_ ," ujar Sasuke mengikuti naskah. Tatapan matanya yang tajam ia buat senatural mungkin agar bisa menghayati peran ini. "Semua yang ada padamu, adalah anugrah."

Jantung Hinata berdegup lebih cepat. Nafasnya terasa semakin tercekat. Namun, sebisa mungkin ia balas menatap mata _Onyxs_ yang bagaikan lubang _Blackhole_ tak berujung itu... karena di sini, ia berperan menjadi Hinata _tsundere_ yang Percaya diri!  
di film kali ini, Hinata harus menjadi pemberani! Jadi dia-

" _CUT!_ "

Kembali, Hinata menoleh dengan cepat pada Sutradara yang saat ini sedang memijit keningnya. Apa... ada yang salah?

"Dialogmu mana, sayang?"

Gadis bersurai biru tua itu mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tersadar, astaga! ia lupa membalas perkataan Sasuke! Jadi... a-apa... apa yang tadi ia lakukan?! "A-ah, gomenasai, sa-saya-"

" _Yare, yare_... silahkan beristirahat Lima Belas menit!"

Lalu, semua _Kru_ Film itu memberesi lokasi Syuting. Mempersiapkan kembali semua peralatan yang akan digunakan seperempat jam kedepan. Hinata yang masih merasa belum bisa melakukan apa-apa hanya bisa berjalan lesu ke kursi pemain miliknya.

Sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri, hingga Tak mendegar teriakan Sasuke yang memanggil namanya.

"-Nata, hei Hinata!"

Setelah pergelangan tanganya dicengkram oleh telapak Tangan Sasuke, barulah Hinata tersadar. "Ehh?"

Sasuke berdecak, wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Latihan denganku sekarang!"

Gadis beriris Lavender itu terbelalak, ia kesusahan untuk menelan ludahnya. Ba-bagaimana ia bisa menghindar dan mencari alasan? "A-aku..."

"Hoi, Dobe! Ambilkan naskahku!"

.

.

.

Berdiri di depan _Background_ Hutan Konoha, Sasuke memberikan Hinata naskah miliknya, lalu bersedekap tangan "Cari peranmu, dan kita latihan sekarang."

Gadis itu merunduk, dengan kikuk ia membuka halaman yang sudah ia hapal, lalu membacanya sekali lagi. "A-aku rasa aku tidak cocok dengan peran i-ini." Ujarnya pelan.

Sasuke mengernyit, ia tidak mengerti. "Kenapa? Ini film kita bersama!" Katanya lalu memegang kedua pundak Hinata. "Dan sekarang kau ragu, Hinata? Katamu kau sudah latihan, jadi tunjukkanlah padaku kalau kau benar-benar mampu!"

 _Amethyst_ Hinata terlihat berkaca-kaca karena tekanan batinnya, namun ia buru-buru menghapusnya. "Ta-tapi aku..."

"Ck, kalau begitu aku akan menciummu betulan." Ujar Sasuke lalu mendekatkan tubuh Hinata padanya, mencengkram sedikit lebih Kuat bahu mungil yang kini tengah bergetar ketakutan. Mungkin sedikit mengancam Hinata, bisa membuat gadis itu bisa mengeluarkan sisi lain miliknya. "Aku akan menciummu lho-"

"Ba-baiklah akan ku lakukan!"

Jawaban dari Hinata sukses membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

Behind The scene

Menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam, sekarang Hinata sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. Osh, ia bisa melakukan ini! "Dan kau, adalah pelengkap hidupku."

Tatapan mata yang percaya diri itulah yang membuat Sasuke tertarik, ternyata Hinata memang bisa mengimbangi permainannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, di tariknya kembali pinggang ramping itu untuk mendekat padanya. "Aku tahu, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Hinata merasakan Jantungnya kembali berdesir saat jemari hangat Sasuke membelai pipinya, duh... padahal ia baru saja bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Jangan gagap, Hinata." Bisik Sasuke, _Onyxs_ nya yang serius menatap Hinata dengan lembut. Seolah membimbingnya agar tak terjatuh lagi pada keraguan yang membebaninya. "Aku akan membantumu."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. dengan Hati-hati, gadis itu mulai memegang tangan Sasuke yang ada di pipinya. Oke, Fokus!

Setelah mengambil nafas dalam, gadis Hyuuga itu sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. "D-Dari awal kehadiranmu, mengapa... ka-kau sudah mencuri hatiku?"

Sasuke menyeringai, ia kemudian menarik dagu Hinata kembali untuk mendekat padanya. Kemudian, memainkan hembusan nafasnya. "Karena kau adalah bidadariku."

Pipi Hinata merona hebat, ia tahu bahwa semua ini ada dalam naskah. Hanya saja... _acting_ Sasuke itu rasanya sudah terlalu 'alami' untuk menjadi playboy! Ia sudah tidak butuh latihan lagi! "Ke-kenapa kita harus terpisah?"

Mendengar cicitan pelan Hinata membuat Sasuke tersenyum, entah mengapa pandangan Matanya tak bisa lepas pada Bibir ber _lipgloss_ tipis itu. Bibir yang saat ini tengah bergetar karena tingkah usilnya.

"Entahlah sayang," ujarnya lalu mengusap ujung bibir Hinata. "Kurasa perpisahan ini hanya sementara."

Tubuh Hinata menegang, nafasnya semakin memburu saat Ibu Jari Sasuke mulai menelusuri bibirnya. Naskah... naskah... apa yang ada di naskah sekarang?!

"Hei Hinata." Begitu tersadar, gadis itu dikejutkan dengan bibir Sasuke yang sudah ada di samping telinganya. Nafasnya yang hangat membuat gadis itu tergelitik saat Sasuke menyebutkan namanya. Sejak kapan...

Sasuke berada sedekat ini dengannya?!

"Aku jadi ingin menciummu."

Manik Lavender itu terbelalak lebar, Otaknya yang otomatis masuk mode bahaya langsung melakukan gerak refleks, Ia mendorong dada Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

" _Jyuuken!_ "

 **BUGH!**  
Tersungkur di lantai tanah buatan, Sasuke sontak mengerang tertahan. Ia barusaja terkena serangan Hinata.

Mengintip dari sebelah matanya, lenguhan pelan dari Sasuke langsung menyadarkan Hinata. Astaga-astaga?! Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?!

"Oh! Sa-Sasuke-kun!" gadis bertubuh mungil itu segera menghampiri Sasuke, kemudian memeriksa keadaanya. "Ya Tuhan, a-apa kau baik-baik saja? A-aku... aku tidak-"

Pemuda berambut Raven itu memegangi dadanya dengan kuat, kedua matanya terpejam. "Agh-sesak, Hinata."

Gadis bersurai indigo itu langsung mengeluarkan _Chakra_ medisnya, kemudian mengobati Luka dalam yang ditimbulkannya. "A-aku minta maaf, Sasuke-kun. Ohh... a-aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tengah panik, seringai jahil tampak tersungging disana. "Hinata..."

"Eh? I-iya?" Hinata menatap Sasuke, dahinya mengernyit. "A-apa ada yang sakit-"

Greppp!

.

.

.

Behind The Scene

.

.

.

GREPPP!

"Sasuke-kun! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" mata Hinata langsung membulat karena mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan~." bisik Sasuke lirih di depan telinga Hinata, yang membuat Hinata langsung memerah sempurna karena perlakuan dari Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun, lepas."

"Hah, lebih baik kau malu-malu seperti ini. Aku tidak suka kau yang tsundere, Hinata."

"Sasuke-kun, l-lepas kataku!" Hinata terus menerus memukul dada bidang milik Sasuke dengan tenaga yang bisa dibilang cukup keras, tapi kekuatan tersebut tidak seberapa dengan milik Sasuke.

"T.I.D.A.K .ta." kata Sasuke lagi sambil tetap memeluk Hinata dengan erat. "Sasuke-kun, kau akan menyesal." ujar Hinata sambil memusatkan _chakra_ di tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal Hina-"

"JYUUKENN!"

 **BUKKK**

"U-ukh..."

"Sudah kubilang lepas ya lepas!"

"Ukh, i-ittai..." Sasuke memegangi perutnya yang tadi telah dipukul Hinata sebanyak dua kali.

"Huh, aku tidak percaya lagi pada Sasuke-kun. Tadi kau sudah berpura-pura sakit dihadapanku, kali ini aku tidak akan tertipu lagi." ujar Hinata sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"I-ini benar-benar sakit, Hin-..."

" _Urusai_ Sasuke!" kata Hinata sambil melenggang pergi menjauhi Sasuke, tapi sebelum kakinya melangkah lebih jauh lagi, tiba-tiba...

1 detik

2 detik

3 det-

"Kyaaa, apa itu!"

 **DUKKK**

Ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Oke, kalau penasaran gini nih ceritanya... Waktu Hinata mau pergi menjauhi Sasuke, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kakinya. Ada yang tahu itu apa?! Ya, Sasuke secara tiba-tiba menahan kaki Hinata yang akan pergi dengan tangannya yang kebetulan dingin itu. Hinata yang merasa kakinya tiba-tiba dipegang sesuatu itu lantas segera menendang sesuatu tersebut dengan kakinya yang terbebas. Dan, Sasuke terkena tendangan Hinata tepat di wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak tendangan Hinata itu.

" _ITTAI!_ " raungan dari pemuda itu membuat Hinata terkesiap.

"Sasuke?!"

"Hinata, kenapa kau menendangku ?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegangi bagian wajahnya yang ditendang Hinata tadi.

"Uh, salah kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba memegangi kakiku. Dan lagi aku tidak tahu kalau itu ternyata kau Sasuke."

"Akh, Hinata! Bagaimana kalau wajahku jadi tidak tampan lagi?" ujar Sasuke panik, takut kalau tendangan Hinata bisa membuat wajahnya menjadi jelek.

"Aku tidak peduli Sasuke." Jawab Hinata acuh.

"Hinata, lihat aku. Aku masih tetap tampan kan? Kau tidak merusak wajahku kan?" tanya Sasuke panik sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"Eh? M-mau apa kau?"

"Hinata, aku masih tampan kan? Kau tidak merusaknya?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil terus mendekati wajah Hinata disertai seringai yang bisa dilihat Hinata.

"Mau apa kau, Sasuke!"

 **BUKKK**

"Ukh, Hinata. Kenapa sih kau memukulku terus?!" tanya Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badannya menahan rasa sakit yang melanda tubuhnya saat ini.

"Itu salahmu sendiri Sasuke-baka." dengus Hinata kesal.

"Hinata, ini benar-benar sakit." kata Sasuke pelan sambil terus memegangi perutnya yang sakit itu.

"Aku tidak peduli, ini karena salahmu juga Sasuke." kata Hinata ketus sambil pergi menjauhi Sasuke, dan tiba-tiba..

" **CUTTT!** "

"EH?!" ujar Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan ketika mereka sama-sama mendengar sesuatu.

"Sasuke, Hinata akting kalian sangat bagus! Kelihatan natural sekali, dan jarang sekali kau bisa senyaman ini ketika memerankan sebuah peran, Sasuke. Dan untukmu Hinata, aktingmu tadi sangat hebat, kau benar-benar menjiwai sekali!" ujar Masashi dengan mata berbinar.

"Akting?" tanya Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan lagi.

"Ya, akting. Aku menyuruh Misaru untuk merekam akting kalian dari awal."

"Dari awal?" kata Hinata yang masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Dari awal. Ini dimulai dari Sasuke yang mulai menjahilimu, sampai terakhir ketika kau meninggalkan Sasuke yang kesakitan. Hah, Sasuke aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berakting kesakitan seperti itu, jujur itu akting terbagus yang pernah kulihat. Hahahaha." ujar Masashi-sang Produser film pada Sasuke dan Hinata.

' _Aku bukan sedang berakting, aku ini memang benar-benar kesakitan.'_ pikir Sasuke kesal setengah hidup (?).

"Lalu rekaman tadi untuk apa Masashi-sensei ?" tanya Hinata yang bingung karena main sembarangan merekam tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Tentu saja untuk film yang akan kubuat ini, ini akan kumasukkan ke dalam _behind the scene_ -nya." jelas Masashi.

"..."

"Jujur saja ini akting kalian yang terbaik, kuharap untuk seterusnya akting kalian tetap seperti ini ya." kata Masashi bangga sambil menepuk bahu Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya Masashi-sensei, kami tidak sedang ber-..."

"Sudahlah Sasuke, kalian itu sudah sangat hebat. Sepertinya aku akan menambahkan banyak peran kalian di filmku kali ini." kata Masashi memotong perkataan Sasuke tadi. Dan langsung saja Masashi melenggang pergi menjauhi keduanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Akan banyak adegan kalian berdua nanti, ingat baik-baik dan berlatihlah bersama mulai sekarang." tambah Masashi lagi.

' _Padahal tadi aku sedang tidak berakting._ ' pikir Sasuke dan Hinata dalam hati.

"Hinata." panggil Sasuke pelan sambil melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Hinata sambil menegakkan wajahnya.

"!"

"Eh ? M-mau apa kau dekat-dekat?"kata Hinata sambil berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kita akan sering bersama, Hinata." ujar Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"Apa mak-..."

CUPH!

"Ah, Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Hinata yang kini wajahnya tengah merona hebat.

"Menciummu, itu saja. Sampai jumpa Hinata-hime, kita akan segera bertemu lagi." kata Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke~." panggil Hinata tiba-tiba sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Ada ap-.."

" _JYUUKENN!_ "

 **BUKKK**

"Akh, Hinata apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Sasuke sambil meringis.

"Itu balasan dariku karena kau telah menciumku tadi, Uchiha Sasuke." kata Hinata santai.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu memukulku? Aku kan hanya memberi ciuman sampai jumpa." ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Ah, apa yang tadi masih kurang, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau mau lagi?" tawar Hinata sambil mengambil ancang-ancang.

"C-cukup Hinata."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Hinata sambil pergi menjauhi Sasuke. Hah, ternyata pada dasarnya Sasuke itu orang yang jahil, jadi...

"Hinata !"

"Apa lag-.. !"

CUUUPHH

"Jaa, Hinata-hime." kata Sasuke santai sambil pergi menjauhi Hinata dengan cepat.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 det-

"AWAS KAU SASUKE!" ujar Hinata sambil berlari menghampiri Sasuke untuk menghajarnya lagi.

.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

.

Apapun pendapat kalian, kami sangat menghargainya :D

 **RnR please?**


End file.
